


A Most Interesting Beginning

by afteriwake



Series: Countdowns [5]
Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Case, Bless Scotland Yard, Cutesy, F/F, First Dates, Happy Joan, Happy Sally, Post-Case, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Soulmates, Tour Of New York, Well-Earned Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: With the case wrapped up, Joan is sure this is the end of a budding romance between her and Sally, but Sally has a bit of a surprise for her soul mate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keenir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/gifts).



> And here is the end of my Holmestice gifts for **Keenir**! I do hope they were well enjoyed and as I catch up more on the two shows I plan on writing more of this series, I promise.

They took their time working the case, getting all the underlings involved in the job as they waited for the killer to make his return to New York and the nasty surprise of three different policing agencies waiting for him at the farm upstate. It was especially satisfying watching the man try to run, and seeing Holmes trip him into falling flat on his face in a puddle of horse manure, his pristine white suit ruined.

It was with some satisfaction to all involved that this event signaled the end of the case, but there was sadness as well. There had been a real sense of camaraderie between the Yarders, the NYPD and their consultants, and they had worked well together, especially in opposition to the INTERPOL agents. Even Sherlock begrudgingly admitted that not everyone from Scotland Yard was imbecilic, and that he would be sorry to see them go back to London.

But he knew he was not as sorry as Joan was to see Sally leave.

As Joan and Sally hung back, watching the ranting and raving suspect be dragged towards the waiting police cars by people trying to hold their breaths, Joan leaned towards Sally and said, “I always thought he was full of shit,” she said.

Sally snorted slightly and then laughed. “Oh, no, love. He’s just covered in it.” She turned to Joan and gave her a wide smile. “I feel for Tobias and Greg. They have to go with him. We should do something nice for them.”

“We should,” Joan said. She looked over at Sherlock, who was talking to Marcus but making discrete waving motions with his hands towards them. “I think we’re being told to go off on our own, though.”

“Oh?” Sally asked.

Joan moved a hand to the back of her neck. “Have you...have you looked at your wrist, by any chance?”

Sally nodded. “I have.”

“And your timer...it stopped the night we met?” Joan asked.

“It’s been a bit of a busy week,” Sally said, teasing. “But yes, I noticed. You did too?”

Joan nodded. “I should have brought it up, but you’re right, it’s been a busy week,” she said. “And we should have gone about this all differently, getting to know each other properly and all that, and--”

Sally moved over and leaned in, kissing Joan’s cheek, just barely brushing the corner of her mouth. “Did you know Scotland Yard has a clause where if you meet your soul mate while on a case away from London, you can take two weeks time when the case is over to get to know them properly, so long as they aren’t the one who committed the crime?”

“Oh, really?” Joan said, giving her a wide smile as she turned to look at her. “That’s a very good policy to have. I wonder if the NYPD has a similar one.”

Sally nodded. “They should. But anyway, I already put in for the time off and Greg verified that my timer stopped and that you were my soul mate. It got approved yesterday. I thought I would bring it up when the case officially was wrapped up.”

“I see,” Joan said. She reached over for Sally’s hand, a bit hesitantly. “So we’ll have some time together after all to really get to know each other?”

“Yes,” Sally said. “And maybe I can get to know why you love this city so much. I mean, I haven’t seen much of it so far. A personally guided tour would be lovely.”

“I would enjoy giving you this personally guided tour,” Joan said. “Did you have any idea of when you would like to start?”

“Perhaps with dinner tonight?” Sally suggested. “You'd have to pick the restaurant because I don’t know the best places around here, but I think after the amount of takeaway that’s been treated to me I feel the need to repay the kindness with a few meals.”

“I didn’t buy all that takeout,” Joan said with a laugh as they started to head to a car as people who didn’t need to remain at the scene started to leave.

“Well, I like you the best so you get the benefit of my kindness,” Sally said with a smile, squeezing her hand.

“I like the sound of that,” Joan said, moving closer. As they moved closer to the cars, both of them had the feeling this was the beginning of a beautiful and interesting relationship.


End file.
